Twisted Logic
by BLACKxREAPER
Summary: Izanami is a ten year old girl who hs lived with her mother long enought to forget her father. As soon as she hears of contractors after the hell's gate insident, Izanami wasnt told of anything of contractors and the gates. But sooner or later she findsher slef in the middle of a twisted world when she meets a man named Li Sheng Shung...


It's been years since hells gate arrived, my mother says it's a curse, the curse of Tokyo. There were two gates, one, hells gate, and the other heavens gate. Mama never tells me about them, but everyday, I hear more about them, and then I usually do. The people who I am talking about are contractors. Mama never responds back to me when I mention them. She always turns grabs papa's picture and slightly covering his face and she then shakes her head and walks away.

"Its Guy Kurosawa, kid, now, why did you come here anyway?" I looked up at Guy, he was a detective. I heard he cracks every rumor and-

"Rumor! Are you kidding! Haven't you heard! Guy here always is true with his investigations, and everything turns out-" A girl with pink hair walk bye with about thirty manga books and smiles. "Don't trust him, he sucks. Besides, this place smells like a dump! Oh, and I wont be back until six, me and my friend are going to a anime convenion1"

"Shouldn't you be old for that crap?"

"Its not crap, besides its better than watching you fail!" I watched as the two would argue, but I was here for one reason…"Why did hell's gate appear in Tokyo? And what are contractors!" I blurted out. The two detectives looked at me and the one in pink smiled and sighed getting out of the shop quickly as possible. Guy looked at me and squinted closer and closer until he pooped a cigar and blew smoke into my face. "Aren't you too young? Besides, I need payment, not just kiddish answers! I bet you don't even have 2000 yin!"

"Well, I can help you clean this place up…you know." I smiled but the detectives shook his head and shoved me out of the room.

"Go read, skip ropes, eat junk food, why think of myths!" he closed the door in my face and I sighed. When I turned I bumped into this man and I fell of his groceries. I got up quickly and picked them up as fast as I could, "I am so sorry sir!" one of the cans he had hit my head and blood crossed my face and I screamed. "Oh god, I am so sorry, sorry, sorry, please forgive me sir!" I wiped the blood from my sleeve and handed his groceries. I looked up to see a man, no older than 28 who had black hair and solid blue eyes smiling, actually he was laughing. "Its ok kid." He said and bent down looking at my head and sighed. "Don't you have other places to bump your head into? You know, my house isn't that far, I can help you with that bruise of yours." He smiled and I laughed. "Oh…sure. I am sorry again, can I make an exception?" I said bowing down to him and he laughed, "You know…you can help me make lunch."

"Lunch? But it's barely in the morning?"

"You know what they say, eating is good for you."

"Yeah, well, mama says I get fat when I eat. Or mama won't even feed me. Ha…you know." I said smiling.

"My name is Li Sheng Shung. How about yours?" he raised his hand and I shook it, Izanami." He looked at me and clutched his fist. "Are you ok…" Li looked up at me and smiled, "yes, everything's fine." He looked down and sighed.

"Well, I have work to do kid, see you later. I guess."

I shrugged and looked at him again, "wait up, didn't you say-"

"No, I remembered I had plans." He walked away slowly and stopped, "Nice meeting you by the way." Li disappeared and kept looking down at the solid concrete floor, like I said something wrong. I turned around and sighed. I looked at the sky and the stars were coming out the fake stars. I looked around and decided to go to the easiest way. It was across the street, but I never went there at night….

I kept thinking about Li Sheng Shung and how he reacted with my name. I felt bad, first it was awkward, but I felt something about him that was different. Mama used to tell me that contractors are people who shouldn't be messed with. I guess it was the only think she told me about contractors. It seemed he…no. he isn't. I crossed the street as the sun melted down and walked passed the easiest route but then looked back at it. I never went to that way at night, it was too hollow and the houses were too tight, no one lived in any of them. They were all burnt down by something…or someone. I looked both of my sides and smirked, who cares.

I quickly skipped to the dark route and started whistling, but sooner or later I knew I was feeling strange. I walked slowly after and hearing nothing but groans of something hurt…maybe even dangerous. "Hello? Anyone there? Show yourself, I know I am no big help…but-" before I finished I tripped down and screamed in terror. A bright light shown and I heard a scream. I backed away and bit my tongue. I heard another zap then cold hands grabbed my neck, "Die!" the man turned bright blue and his eyes shown red, something suffocated me and it felt painful, "Die you brat!"

I couldn't breathe all of a sudden then a big burst fell and the man dropped me and his hands both fell on the floor and blood squirted in my face. I screamed and ran where the light was. Before I made it two more men came with their guns shooting randomly and screaming "Die."

I closed my eyes and opened them as a black shadow made a bright light killing them both.

Everything quieted down and I shivered as a cold hand grabbed my neck and squeezed my throat. I couldn't breathe, was it the end of my life? Come on!

"Leave….me…alone!" a bright blue ray was touching my body and I felt a slight urge. I didn't know what the urge was but it scared me.

"Put her down." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around but the only thing I saw was those white hands choking me to death.

"Please…help me!" I grabbed his hand and bit it. The man screamed and he hit me hard with his gun. I laid still, I saw two men instead, and I was dizzy. A light came, the sound of electricity…I looked around and got up slowly. "Who's there?" I looked around scared. I haven't been this scared…I felt a dark memory pass me of my father and I flinched when someone grabbed my soldier.

It was a man covered in black. He looked like an assassin with a white mask covering it. I fell on my knees and looked down at my hands. The starts were the only light and I sobbed. "I am so scared…what I witnessed…these contractors are real then?" I looked up and the masked man kneeled next to me and handed me his sword. "Go, run home. You are in danger Izanami."

I looked at the knife, but it wasn't time for gazing. "I am not a killer!" I screamed. The masked man ran past and used his hand to smash a guy's face whose gun almost shot me. "RUN!" he screamed again. I nodded and held the knife hard and ran closer to the end of the path. I felt as if the houses were getting closer, almost squishing me. Another contractor made its way and flung me to the nearest house and I flew into the window and into the house with blood everywhere. I couldn't breathe, a piece of glass was in the middle of my chest and I grabbed the knife the man in black gave me.

The contractor looked up at me, his beard unshaved and horrible, his clothes had blood and smelt of beer. That sent gave of a memory of my father…

"What do you people want? Are you really the ones who are called contractors! Are you stupid enough to call yourselves people?"

"Shut up girl, what do you know about us anyway? Besides, you are weak, you're half dead and your just a girl." I pulled the piece of glass and threw it, wanting to get up.

I clenched the sword, I dint want to hurt him, I would never hurt someone of my own, even an animal, something from my universe….

The man stomped on my hand of which the sword was in and yanked it out of me. "Huh, you think you got balls?" he laughed and threw the sword near my face. He turned a slight colored blue and his red eyes shone in the darkness, "Any last words, Izanami?"

"How...how do you know my name, you're after me? What! What did I do…please…I don't want…I don't…I don't want to die!" I screamed and used my hand as a weapon hitting his knee and almost cracking it.

"You idiot!"

I was shaking in fear, I didn't know what do. I looked at the knife and grabbed it holding it with my two hands and pointing it at the contactor. "Ha-ha, so you think you got it? You think you can fight me, huh?" He raised his hand and fire blew out, "they call me dragon for a reason you know!" he flung the fire at me and I dodged it with only burning my arm. It burnt horribly, the burn stung and the pain was never lasting.

"Stupid child." He raised his hand with another fire ball and I closed my eyes but a black shadow crossed my path and held me tight. I started sobbing, I was scared. I was being attacked by a monster. I needed help, and that is what I was going to get. "Izanami, use this. Go home!" he gave me his black cape and ran to the contractor. I didn't notice he left his knife. I wore his cape and jumped out of the window scrapping my leg and groaned in pain. I was scared, this pain and these memories…I remember this. No…I remember all of it. Father was part of it. I held the cape tightly and the knife close to my heart. A bullet hit my back and I fell down on my head in pain, I was shivering in the cold and warming up from the blood in my face. I got up and the man cursed under his breath, "missed!" he cried. But I felt the pain, it wasn't in me, it just bounced off…I got up almost tripping and running to the end of the place and jumping in the night almost getting ran over but almost home! I crossed the street and went striate to the house I was urging to be at. "Mama!" I screamed.

I entered the room to find nothing but ripped papers, holes in the walls, and darkness. I dropped the knife to see only a hand showing. "Mama!" I screamed and ran to the hand showing mama's lifeless body. "Mama…I said quietly. I sobbed holding her hand then hearing a reload of a gun. I froze and shivered.

"Why…no, this can't be happening…no...No...NO!" I got up and felt an urge of hate, an urge of revenge. "I hate you contractors!" I screamed. The man was on his knees holding his ears and screaming in pain, blood came from his nose and eyes and fell down as I screamed. "You broke my heart you bastards! Why did you do this to me!" I looked down and fell to my knees sobbing. A man in black looked at me slowly in the corner and fell down to his face. I gasped and ran to help him. But as I looked closer, he was the man who gave me his knife and cape. I looked at his hands and they had blood all over. I dropped him and backed away shaking my head in disbelief. This couldn't be. He killed mama, that guy was only here to shoot…him!" I gasped and sobbed slightly pulling my hand near his mask and grabbed it. "You murderer." I whispered. I pulled the mask and I dropped it and my eyes opened wide, I couldn't believe it, no, it's false. It can't be! Li's hand grabbed my face and squeezed it and he turned blue. He was a contractor, that man who was nice, who shook my hand…who was like a real…person…no.

"Why Mr. Sheng Shung, I thought I could trust you. I thought you were a regular guy?" I said. Li looked up and his eyes still red and stopped. "All contractors are liars. And that goes for you."

"Me?" I grabbed his and looked at it. Blood was covered, and…

"Bloody hell, it's the Black Reaper!" a blonde man said and pointed his gun towards Li.

"No, please. Don't shoot!" I took off the cape and covered Li and the bullet went passed me. "No, Izanami! You fool!"

"Li…"

A pain shot strait towards my back and it stung for the longest time. "Li..." I said again and fell to the floor blacking out only to see Li's face shocked…mad…angry…..


End file.
